Shining Love
by Klaiindy
Summary: Comment est le quotidien de Kurt et Blaine en tant que couple? Série d'OS décrivant plusieurs situations dans lesquelles notre couple préféré s'est retrouvé.
1. Camping

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec un recueil d'OS!**

**Je ne suis pas du tout sur du résultat donc je vous laisse juger! Je n'en ai jamais écrit (à part celui que j'ai traduit)**

**C'est une idée qui me vient de mon Koala Anne-So, le titre du recueil est d'elle aussi :)**

**J'avais l'idée de vous laisser me proposer des choses pour écrire la suite de ce recueil. Si vous avez des idées d'OS à me proposer, je les prendrai et j'écrirai à partir d'elles! A supposer que cet OS vous plaise!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse juger par vous même!**

**Enjoy!**

**Camping**

Kurt regardait Blaine mettre le matériel de camping dans le coffre de la voiture. Son mari avait insisté pour le trainer dans la forêt pour qu'ils dorment au milieu des bois dans les montagnes de Catskill. Kurt n'était pas vraiment pour, mais Blaine avait réussi à le convaincre avec son regard de chien battu.

« C'est bon mon cœur, tu peux fermer la maison ! On est prêt à partir »

Blaine était excité à l'idée de dormir dans une tente. Kurt ne comprenait pas cela. Il avait besoin de tout le confort possible pour pouvoir être à l'aise. Il ferma la porte à clef et rejoignit Blaine dans la voiture.

« C'est parti ! Tu vas voir, on va passer un weekend génial » dit Blaine, les yeux pétillants et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour parce que son mari avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans parfois.

Ils roulèrent pendant deux heures environ. Blaine avait réussi à détendre Kurt à coup de chansons de Katy Perry. Le châtain adorait voir l'enthousiasme que son mari avait pour cette chanteuse.

Il regardait Blaine chanter à tue-tête et il se dit que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avait fait que grandir durant les années. Son cœur semblait parfois sur le point d'exploser tellement l'amour qu'il portait à son bouclé était fort.

« Je t'aime Blaine » dit-il spontanément, en adoration devant son mari.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et se tut. Il lui sourit amoureusement.

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt »

Le châtain caressa la joue de son mari.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne, Kurt se dirigea vers le coffre pour pouvoir extraire leur équipement. Mais Blaine le retourna et le plaqua contre la portière arrière de la voiture. Il l'embrassa doucement juste en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se décolla à peine de lui et laissa leurs fronts collés.

« Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir trainé ici ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les deux perles bleues du châtain.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aurais pas accepté de te suivre si c'était le cas. Ce n'est juste pas une activité qui m'enchante »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui, tu le sais bien mon amour »

« D'accord. Alors crois-moi si je te dis que ça va te plaire »

« Très bien, très bien. Allons-y ! »

Les deux amoureux prirent chacun une part de leurs affaires et ils commencèrent l'ascension. Le terrain n'était pas très pentu mais Kurt commença à se plaindre assez rapidement.

« Blaine, j'ai mal aux pieds »

« J'ai chaud »

« J'ai soif »

Blaine était d'une patience incroyable. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'énerva contre son mari. Au contraire, il lui tendit la main pour pouvoir l'aider à avancer.

« Allez, courage mon cœur. On va y arriver, tu es génial »

Kurt arrêta de se plaindre et les deux hommes gravirent la colline main dans la main.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent sur ce qui semblait être le dôme de la montagne. Kurt laissa tomber les choses qu'il portait et s'approcha du bord. Il resta bouche bée devant le paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Le soleil rendait le vert des arbres plus vif et donnait des reflets magnifiques à leur feuillage. Il pouvait apercevoir un lac au loin, dans lequel le ciel se reflétait. C'était époustouflant !

Kurt sentit les bras de son mari s'entourer autour de sa taille et sa tête se nicher dans son épaule.

« C'est magnifique » chuchota le châtain, comme s'il avait peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

« Tout comme toi mon cœur » répondit le bouclé avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

Kurt prit des photos et déballa leurs affaires pendant que Blaine installait la tente.

Quand tout fut installé, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les deux hommes partirent à la recherche de bois afin d'allumer un feu. Kurt ne lâcha pas son mari une seconde car il avait trop peur de se perdre. Blaine le trouvait adorable.

Ils revinrent au campement et Blaine alluma le feu. Ce dernier s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre et Kurt se plaça entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Il tendit un sandwich qu'il avait préparé avant de partir, à son mari. Le repas se déroula dans un silence confortable. Seul le bruit du bois qui crépitait pouvait être entendu.

Blaine enroula ses bras autour du torse de Kurt. Le châtain se colla encore plus contre lui. Le bouclé mit son nez dans la chevelure de son mari et respira profondément son odeur.

« Tu sens tellement bon, j'adore ton odeur. Je pourrai me droguer avec »

Kurt soupira de bien-être.

« J'aimerai que l'on reste comme ça pour toujours. Juste toi et moi, blottis l'un contre l'autre »

Blaine noua ses mains avec celles du châtain. Il joua avec la bague que se trouvait à son annulaire gauche.

« On sera toujours ensemble mon cœur, pour l'éternité. Rien ni personne ne me séparera de toi. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Tu as déjà entendu qu'un homme pouvait vivre sans son cœur ? »

Kurt se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh Kurt, je ne voulais pas… »

« Je t'aime tellement Blaine » dit-il en serrant le bouclé fort dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il en frottant le dos de son époux.

Blaine sentit que Kurt lui faisait des bisous à la base de la clavicule. Il ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps à ce contact. Kurt remonta la ligne de son cou et de sa mâchoire avant de s'arrêter à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le brun mit une main sur la joue de son homme et l'autre dans son cou afin de l'embrasser. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser. Mais rapidement, ce ne fut plus suffisant alors Blaine caressa la lèvre inférieure de son mari avec sa langue pour qu'il lui laisse l'entrée de sa bouche. Les mouvements de leurs langues se synchronisèrent rapidement et elles entamèrent une danse enfiévrée. Les deux hommes gémirent dans le baiser. Ils se retrouvèrent vite allongés sur le sol, Kurt complétement étalé sur Blaine. Celui-ci amorça un mouvement de bassin afin de créer une friction pour son érection douloureuse. Il rencontra le sexe de Kurt et tous deux poussèrent un petit cri de plaisir. Ils entamèrent un rythme lent de vas et viens entre leurs hanches. Leurs respirations devinrent plus rapides.

« B-Blaine, je v-vais… »

Blaine se stoppa à contrecœur.

« Viens mon cœur, je veux te faire l'amour »

Les deux se précipitèrent dans la tente. Blaine allongea Kurt et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il le déshabilla et le châtain en fit de même. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus. Blaine suça le point sensible du cou de Kurt et lui laissa une trace rosée. Il descendit ensuite sur son torse où il titilla ses tétons. Il descendit encore plus jusqu'à se trouver à hauteur de la verge tendue de Kurt. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, il envoya juste de l'air sur l'érection.

« Blaine, mon amour, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus ! »

Blaine sourit fièrement et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant. Il avait tout prévu, juste au cas où…

Il enduisit trois de ses doigts avec le liquide transparent et écarta les jambes du châtain. Il introduisit trois l'un après l'autre dans son intimité. Ils faisaient ça assez souvent mais il préférait le préparer correctement pour qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Blaine traça la ligne que formait une des veines de la queue de Kurt avec sa langue. Le châtain éleva ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus. Il le prit donc entièrement en bouche. Les gémissements de Kurt devinrent de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus fort.

« M-Mon amour, s-stoppe, haan. S-stoppe je te veux en moi. V-viens en moi ! »

Blaine arrêta tout mouvement et étala du lubrifiant sur sa verge dressée. Il aligna son sexe à l'entrée de Kurt et le pénétra lentement. Il gémit fortement en sentant les anneaux de chair étroits enserrés son érection sensible. Kurt cria de plaisir et amorça le premier coup de rein. Blaine se retira complétement de lui et rentra un peu plus fort. Il enchaîna des vas et viens doux et rapides. Le claquement de ses testicules contre ceux de Kurt excita encore plus les deux hommes. Blaine toucha à plusieurs reprises la prostate du châtain ce qui provoqua le resserrement autour de son sexe. Kurt gémit fort.

« B-Blaine, je v-vais, je v-vais jouir, t'arrête pas ! »

« M-moi aussi mon c-cœur »

Il suffit quelques coups de rein pour que les deux hommes se libèrent. Blaine jouit à l'intérieur de Kurt et ce dernier se libéra entre leurs deux torses en sentant le sexe de son mari pulser en lui. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur et de plaisir ensemble. Blaine essaya de se dégager mais Kurt l'en empêcha.

« Reste en moi mon amour, j'aime que l'on ne forme plus qu'un »

Blaine embrassa lentement Kurt. Il fit passer tout l'amour et toute l'admiration dans ce baiser. Le sexe de Blaine devint vraiment trop sensible et il dut se retirer car la sensation était trop à supporter.

« Je t'aime plus que tout mon Kurt »

« Je t'aime plus encore mon Blaine »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore doucement. Blaine s'allongea sur le dos et Kurt posa sur son torse. Le bouclé entoura le corps de son époux d'un geste protecteur et il embrassa son front.

« Dors bien mon ange »

« 'Ne nuit 'mour »

Les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

La dernière pensée du châtain avant de plonger dans le sommeil fut : **finalement j'adore le camping !**

**Voilà, voilà!**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, laissez moi votre avis et/ou vos idées dans une petite review!**

**Si vous aimez ce que je fais, aller jeter un œil à ma fiction Nuances ( s/10310087/1/Nuances )**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!**

**Bisous, bisous!**

**Cindy :)**


	2. Cachotteries

**Coucou à tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec un deuxième OS pour ce recueil!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review!**

**L'idée vient de **Nessouille Kirk-Anderson **donc j'espère qu'il te plaira**

**Sur ce, enjoy!**

**Cachotteries**

Cooper, le frère de Blaine, avait décidé de venir passer quelques jours à New York. Il logeait chez Blaine le temps de son séjour. Le bouclé adorait son grand frère. Malgré le fait que Cooper habite en Californie, il avait été le seul à toujours le soutenir. Bien sûr, comme tous les frères, ils avaient eu des différents mais l'aîné n'avait jamais laissé tomber Blaine surtout depuis son coming-out. Leurs parents, eux, n'avaient pas hésité à l'abandonner.

Oui, Blaine adorait son frère. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il semblait s'être rapproché un petit peu trop de Kurt. Kurt avec qui il partage un appartement, avec qui il partage sa vie depuis presque trois ans.

Cooper est hétéro mais franchement, qui resterait insensible à Kurt ? Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour tomber amoureux de lui. Kurt était magnifique. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu électrique hypnotisant, ses cheveux étaient fins, parfaitement coiffés et avaient la couleur du caramel. Il se déplaçait avec une grâce et une fluidité qui auraient faits pâlir n'importe quel danseur. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui lorsqu'ils sortaient dans la rue. Oui, son petit-copain pouvait absolument rendre gay n'importe quel hétéro !

Blaine avait des doutes depuis que Cooper était arrivé chez eux. Mais ce vendredi, ce fut la confirmation.

Il s'était empressé de rentrer à l'appartement après les cours à l'université. Il avait plus que hâte de retrouver Kurt après cette horrible journée. Les cours étaient compliqués et durs pour le moral. La plupart du temps, Blaine le supportait bien mais ce jour, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer pour retrouver les bras protecteurs de son amoureux.

Blaine ouvrit la porte avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il s'attendait à voir son petit-ami dans le salon. Il ferma doucement la porte en pensant que Kurt se reposait dans leur chambre. Il se déplaça sans faire de bruit pour le rejoindre. Au moment où il voulut ouvrir la porte, il entendit Kurt parler.

« Mais dépêche-toi, tu sais très bien qu'il va bientôt arriver ! »

La voix essoufflée qu'il entendit derrière la barrière de bois faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Mais les paroles qui suivirent le lui brisèrent totalement.

« Je n'arrive pas à la faire rentrer ! »

Cooper ! Il n'eut même pas la force d'entrer et de leur cracher tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour eux et il partit sans faire de bruit, les larmes striant ses joues.

Il se dirigea chez Rachel car son appartement se trouvait le plus près.

La brune le serra dans ses bras quand elle vit l'état malheureux dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Elle lui laissa du temps pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Une fois que le bouclé fut un peu calmé, il lui expliqua tout, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides. Dès qu'il eut fini, Rachel le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh mon chéri »

Blaine fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois. La chanteuse lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort.

« Ils-Ils sont les d-deux personnes les plus im-importantes pour moi. Ça f-fait tellement m-mal R-Rachel » essaya de dire Blaine entre ses sanglots.

La brune en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur se tordit de voir son ami dans cet état. Lui qui est toujours si joyeux…

« Blaine, regarde-moi. Kurt t'aime plus que tout, il ne te ferait jamais ça ! Surtout pas dans **votre** appartement, avec **ton** frère et en sachant très bien que **tu** n'allais pas tarder à rentrer ! »

Le bouclé se calma un peu en entendant ses paroles.

« Tu crois que c'est ok si je reste avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es toujours le bienvenu. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. La chambre d'amis est là si tu as besoin »

« Merci beaucoup Rachel. Tu es géniale » dit-il dans une étreinte.

Blaine décida de rester chez son amie pour la nuit. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le canapé devant une émission peu intéressante, le portable du bouclé vibra.

**De Kurt – 18 : 02**

Tu es où mon amour ? Rentre-vite, tu me manques… Je t'aime xo

**De Kurt – 18 : 27**

Blaine, où tu es ? Je commence à m'inquiéter chéri… xo

**De Kurt – 18 : 35**

Blaine, j'ai vraiment peur là. Rentre vite, je suis vraiment inquiet !

Le bouclé regarda ces messages. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Rachel s'inquiéta à la vue de l'expression de son visage et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne lui tendit que son portable et elle vit les SMS du châtain.

« Tu ne le préviens pas quand même ? »

Blaine ne dit rien mais secoua légèrement la tête.

« D'accord comme tu veux. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Va te doucher en attendant si tu veux » dit-elle de la voix la plus douce possible.

Blaine ne prononça aucun mot mais partir dans la salle de bain. Profitant qu'elle soit seule, la chanteuse écrivit à Kurt.

**A Kurt – 18 : 40**

Ne t'inquiète pas il est avec moi. Il t'a entendu avec Cooper. Bravo ! Il va super mal. Je te couvre mais débrouille-toi pour te faire pardonner quand il rentrera, il est vraiment mal !

**De Kurt – 18 : 41**

Oh merci mon Dieu ! Fais attention à lui Rach'. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça avec Cooper !

Rachel ne répondit pas à ce message.

Blaine ne mangea rien ce soir et partit directement se coucher. Rachel l'entendit pleurer en passant devant sa chambre ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

Le lendemain, les deux amis se levèrent en même temps. Blaine passa la journée chez Rachel. Il se retrouva obligé de rentrer car il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange avec lui.

Il arriva à l'appartement. Il était presque 19 heures. Il avait pris son temps pour rentrer, il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Kurt. Il était épuisé autant physiquement que moralement. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et pénétra chez lui.

Il garda les yeux baissés quand il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau pour ne pas croiser les yeux azurs qu'il redoutait tant. Lorsqu'il estima être prêt à lui faire face, il s'apprêta à parler mais il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait.

Le salon était éclairé par la lumière d'une centaine de bougies disposées un peu partout. Le canapé et la table basse étaient poussés contre un mur mais un haut tabouret les remplaçait. Des pétales de roses étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol. Et au centre de la pièce, Kurt était debout, plus de beau que jamais. Il portait un magnifique costume noir ajusté et un nœud papillon noir aussi. Ses cheveux étaient parfaits comme d'habitude et ses yeux brillaient d'amour et d'admiration. Une guitare se trouvait à côté de lui. Blaine n'avait même pas senti les larmes coulées sur son visage avant que le châtain ne le lui dise.

« Mon amour, ne pleure pas. Approche » dit-il doucement en lui désignant le tabouret.

Blaine s'avança et s'assit. Kurt attrapa la guitare, respira un grand coup et commença les accords. Le cœur du bouclé rata un battement quand il reconnut la mélodie.

**Close your eyes give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?**

**I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

**Say my name sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling  
Close your eyes give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

Blaine pleurait vraiment à la fin de la chanson et Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux. Il posa la guitare et s'approcha du bouclé. Il lui prit les mains. Il inspira profondément et parla :

« Mon amour, voilà maintenant trois ans quand tu me fais vivre un rêve éveillé. Depuis que j'ai croisé tes magnifiques yeux dans cet escalier, j'ai toujours su que tu étais le bon. Quand je t'ai regardé pour la première fois, j'ai cru que le ciel me tombait dessus, que je venais de découvrir le Soleil en te voyant. Depuis ce jour, j'ai su que je serai lié à toi pour toujours. Avant toi, ma vie était une nuit sans Lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait quelques étoiles. Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau. Si tu venais à sortir de ma vie, si le météore quittait mon ciel et disparaissait derrière l'horizon, tout s'assombrirait à nouveau. Rien n'aurait changé sauf que mes yeux auraient été aveuglés par la lumière. Je ne distinguerais plus les étoiles et la raison ne signifierait plus rien. Donc Blaine, mon amour, mon âme sœur, veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Kurt posa un genou parterre et tendit un écrin en velours noir contenant un magnifique anneau à la couleur argenté.

« O-Oui ! O-Oui ! »

Kurt se releva en pleurant de joie et encadra le visage du bouclé avec ses paumes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et amour. Ils ne se quittèrent pas avant un long moment mais le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir. Ils laissèrent leurs fronts collés et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Blaine fronçait les sourcils et semblait quand même inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? » chuchota Kurt.

« Pourquoi Cooper et toi étiez dans la chambre, tous les deux hier ? Vous aviez l'air… occupés quand je suis arrivé » dit Blaine sur le même ton, en baissant les yeux.

« Oh ! Je lui avais demandé qu'il aille acheter une guitare et qu'il m'aide pour apprendre le morceau pour pouvoir te le jouer. On a répété tout l'après-midi d'hier. On n'a pas vu l'heure passer et au moment où tu allais arriver, on s'est précipité pour trouver une cachette pour que tu ne voies pas la guitare. Et ton malin de frère n'a pas trouvé mieux que de la planquer dans le tiroir sous le lit sauf que… »

Le bouclé ne laissa pas terminer son désormais fiancé et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de soulagement, de bonheur.

« He mon amour pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? » dit Kurt en essuyant les larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient.

« J'ai cru que toi et Cooper… »

« Oh mon bébé ! Je ne te ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es tout pour moi. Ne doute plus jamais de ça, d'accord ? »

Kurt le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Je t'aime mon cœur »

« Je t'aime Blaine »

« On va se marier ! » dit le bouclé avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage malgré quelques larmes encore présentes.

« Oui » répondit Kurt avec la même expression émerveillée.

« Allons fêter notre première nuit en tant que fiancés alors » murmura Blaine d'une voix rauque et très sexy.

Le châtain ne fit que hocher énergiquement la tête et les deux hommes fêtèrent ça comme il se doit sous la couette.

**Voilà, voilà!**

**Musique citée : Eternal Flame : The Bangles**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Si vous avez d'autres idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**Laissez moi votre avis dans une petite review!**

**Bisous bisous!**

**Cindy :)**


	3. Après-midi baignade

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec le troisième OS de ce recueil.**

**L'idée me vient de youyoulita et de mon Koala donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira les filles!**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commentés les deux OS précédents..**

**/!\ Passage très citronné, âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**Enjoy!**

**Après-midi baignade**

Blaine avait invité Kurt à venir passer cette magnifique journée d'été chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, comme d'habitude. Il avait alors décidé d'en profiter pour passer du temps avec son amoureux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis huit mois environ. Ils formaient un couple adorable.

Il était dix heures quand la sonnette retentit. Blaine était réveillé depuis un long moment, trop impatient pour se prélasser au lit. Il alla ouvrir la porte et son cœur s'emballa quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux brillants du châtain. Son cœur ratait toujours un battement quand il apercevait son petit-ami, comme au premier jour. Il le serra dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Ils appréciaient juste d'être l'un contre l'autre. Blaine finit par se détacher légèrement de son amoureux pour venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il noua ses mains sur le bas du dos de Kurt tandis que celui-ci enroula ses bras au cou du bouclé.

« Mmh, bonjour mon cœur » dit Blaine contre les lèvres de son petit-copain.

« Ça ne peut être qu'un bon jour en commençant de cette façon »

Blaine sourit et attrapa la main de Kurt pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux un café ou quelque chose ? »

« Oui, un café c'est parfait s'il te plaît »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table et discutèrent en sirotant leurs boissons.

Vers onze heures, Blaine proposa de préparer à manger pour pouvoir ensuite déjeuner dehors. Kurt accepta et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Alors que Blaine coupait des tomates pour l'une de leurs salades, le châtain le regardait amoureusement. Il le trouvait absolument magnifique. C'était rare de voir Blaine aussi concentré. Ce petit air sérieux sur son visage le rendait encore plus adorable.

« Kurt ? KURT ? »

Le châtain sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Blaine lui parlait. Il rougit fortement en se rendant compte qu'il avait maté son copain tout ce temps.

« Euh, tu disais ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas »

« Ok… Je disais donc, tu veux bien aller chercher une couverture dans le placard à l'étage ? On pourra faire un pique-nique comme ça »

« Oui, c'est une super idée »

Il s'apprêtait à partit vers les escaliers mais Blaine le retint par le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là »

« Moi aussi Blaine »

Il déposa sa bouche contre celle du bouclé pour un doux et long baiser. Il s'écarta à cause du manque d'oxygène, lui sourit tendrement et monta chercher le plaid. Il alla ensuite l'installer dans le jardin à l'ombre. Blaine arriva juste après et ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement.

Après avoir fini leur déjeuner, Blaine s'allongea et entraîna Kurt avec lui. Le châtain se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Blaine jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de son amoureux et celui-ci ronronna de bien-être.

« Kurt ? »

« Mmh ? »

Blaine sourit doucement en sachant que Kurt commençait à s'endormir sous ses caresses.

« Tu t'endors mon cœur »

« Pas du tout » dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Non pas du tout… ça te dit de venir te baigner avec moi ? »

Le châtain se releva et le regarda. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Je n'ai pas de maillot »

« Je peux t'en prêter un ! Viens »

Kurt le suivit à contrecœur dans sa chambre.

« Choisis celui que tu veux ! » dit Blaine en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Kurt n'avait pas du tout envie de se baigner mais il savait que cela plairait à Blaine s'il le faisait. Il soupira. Le bouclé sortit de la salle de bain en maillot et Kurt rougit de le voir si peu habillé.

« Tu ne t'es pas décidé ? »

« Si, si » dit Kurt en prenant le premier maillot qui lui tombait sous la main « descends, je te rejoins tout de suite » ajouta-t-il.

Blaine lui sourit et s'éclipsa de la chambre. Kurt entra dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. En réalité, il avait très envie de se baigner avec son amoureux mais il avait peur de se montrer. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà été intimes tous les deux, mais Kurt avait toujours tenu à ce que tout se passe dans le noir ou sous la couette. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de Blaine mais il avait été jugé toute sa vie alors pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ?

Kurt enfila tout de même le maillot mais il remit sa chemise et emprunta un short à Blaine. Il descendit et alla dans le jardin. Blaine était déjà dans l'eau et flottait sur le dos les yeux fermés. Kurt alla s'assoir sur le bord de la piscine et plongea seulement ses pieds dans l'eau. Il garda les yeux baissés.

Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt et fut étonné de le voir habillé. Il remarqua l'air peiné sur le visage de son petit-ami.

« Mon cœur, pourquoi tu n'es pas en maillot ? »

Le cœur du bouclé se brisa quand il vit les larmes au coin des perles bleus de Kurt.

« He Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à me montrer, s'il te plaît » dit Kurt, la voix tremblante en rebaissant les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi chéri ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? » dit-il en relevant la tête du châtain.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi parce que je ne suis pas musclé ou parce que je suis trop maigre. Je ne veux pas voir le dégoût quand tes yeux se poseront sur mon torse nu parce que ma peau est trop blanche ou… »

Blaine attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa lentement et langoureusement. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues.

« Oh mon cœur… Ça me brise le cœur que tu es cette image de toi. Tu crois que je n'aie pas de complexes moi aussi ? »

« C'est ridicule ! Tu as un corps sublime Blaine, tu es parfait ! » dit immédiatement Kurt.

« Toi aussi tu es parfait Kurt. Si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme je te vois. Tu es une merveille mon cœur. Pourquoi as-tu une si mauvaise image de toi ? »

Kurt ne dit rien et se nicha dans les bras de Blaine pour pleurer plus fort.

« Kurt… C'est à cause de tous ces connards qui se moquent de toi au lycée, c'est ça ? » dit le bouclé en frottant le dos de Kurt.

Le châtain hocha la tête contre la poitrine de son petit-copain.

« J'aimerai leur faire autant, même plus, de mal qu'ils t'ont fait » grogna méchamment Blaine.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, le temps que Kurt arrête de pleurer. Quand il fut calmé, Blaine encadra son visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance chéri ? »

« Oui »

« Alors laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime »

« D'accord »

Blaine posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure pour demander accès à sa bouche. Kurt le lui donna tout de suite. Ils gémirent quand leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact. Elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre d'une façon sensuelle.

Blaine fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du châtain et commença à déboutonner un bouton. Mais Kurt repoussa ses mains quand il le sentit faire.

« Non Blaine »

« Fais-moi confiance d'accord ? »

Kurt sonda les yeux mordorés de son bouclé et il n'y décela que de l'amour et de la sincérité. Il ramena les mains de Blaine sur la chemise et ce dernier reprit le baiser.

Quand il eut totalement déboutonné la chemise, il la fit glisser sur les épaules de Kurt. Blaine se recula et découvrit le torse. Le châtain rougit et baissa les yeux de honte.

« He mon cœur, n'aie pas honte ! Tu es… magnifique. Tu es vraiment beau Kurt » dit Blaine en admiration devant la beauté de son petit-ami.

« Tu le penses ? » dit timidement Kurt.

« Bien sûr, regarde-toi tu es merveilleux ! »

Kurt sourit et attira le bouclé dans un baiser enfiévré. Bien vite, son short devint trop étroit et la chaleur devint insoutenable.

« B-Blaine, le short, enlève-le s'il te plaît »

Le bouclé s'exécuta et Kurt se retrouva nu, assis sur le bord de la piscine. Blaine retira aussi son maillot et se colla à Kurt. Leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent et tous deux gémirent fortement à ce délicieux contact. Le bouclé entama des mouvements de bassin afin de créer une friction entre leurs sexes tendus.

« Mon a-amour, arrête je vais venir »

Blaine stoppa ses mouvements de hanches et attira Kurt afin qu'il plonge dans l'eau. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit-ami et ils reprirent leur baiser. Kurt gémit fortement quand il sentit la verge dressée de Blaine contre son entrée. Il commença à se frotter et cela devint vite trop peu pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Plus Blaine, plus »

Blaine introduisit alors un doigt dans l'intimité de Kurt. La sensation sous l'eau n'était pas du tout pareille que d'ordinaire. La sensation de pincement qu'il ressentait d'habitude n'existait pas comme si l'eau absorbée toute la douleur.

« Ça va Kurt ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête et amorça un mouvement de bassin pour indiquer à Blaine qu'il allait bien. Le bouclé fit coulisser son doigt à l'intérieur de Kurt et celui-ci gémit.

« Un autre, un autre »

Blaine obéit et introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en Kurt. Il gémit de plus en plus quand le bouclé entreprit de sucer le point sensible de son cou.

« B-Blaine, je te veux toi, maintenant ! »

Blaine retira lentement ses doigts et aligna l'extrémité de son sexe à l'entrée du châtain puis il s'enfonça doucement en lui. Il gémit fortement au plaisir qu'il ressentit quand les chairs du châtain entourèrent son érection. Kurt ne ressentit quasiment pas la douleur de l'intrusion.

« Kuuurt ! C'est si b-bon. Tu es tellement étroit ! »

Kurt cria sous la remarque du bouclé. Les sensations étaient décuplées à cause de l'eau. Les coups dans sa prostate étaient multipliés par cent. L'intensité de chaque mouvement était tellement forte que les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir.

« Mon cœur je vais… »

« M-Moi aussi Blaine »

Tous deux crièrent en même temps sous la libération. Ils tremblèrent fortement l'un contre l'autre. Blaine serra Kurt de toutes ses forces contre lui pour lui faire passer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour, tellement »

Blaine se retira du châtain et ils sortirent de l'eau. Ils se rhabillèrent et allèrent se coucher sur la couverture.

« Ne doute plus jamais de toi mon cœur, tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai vu. Tu es parfait » dit doucement Blaine en caressant le visage de Kurt qui était posé contre son torse.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent en s'échangeant des mots doux.

**Voilà, voilà!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!**

**Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par dans une review ou un MP ou sur Twitter (Klaiindy)**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Gros bisous à tous!**

**Cindy :)**


	4. Première fois

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà après un petit moment avec un nouvel OS pour ce recueil.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les chapitres précédents.**

**Ce prompt vient de klaineforever08 donc j'espère qu'il te plaira :)**

**/!\ Présence de lemon vers la fin du chapitre /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

**Première fois**

Kurt était déprimé. Il était dans les coulisses de l'auditorium en train de se changer. Ça faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Blaine, son petit-ami. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le fiasco du Scandals. Après tout, Blaine n'avait pas cherché à le contacter alors pourquoi ferait-il le premier pas ?

Les deux garçons avaient chacun de bonnes raisons de se taire.

Tout d'abord, Kurt était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour être le premier à craquer. Il était encore blessé à cause du comportement de Blaine. Il avait beaucoup trop bu, avait essayé de le forcer à aller plus loin dans leur relation dans une voiture sur le parking d'une boîte gay. Kurt imaginait sa première fois d'une façon plus romantique. En plus de ça, Blaine avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée collé à ce suricate à dents de cheval qu'est Sebastian. Le châtain s'était senti humilié et abandonné.

Ensuite Blaine avait trop honte pour affronter les yeux si expressifs de son petit-ami. Il se sentait misérable. La douleur et la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux deux perles bleues avait fait naître un profond dégout de lui-même. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide. Kurt souffrait encore du harcèlement de Karofsky et Blaine n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le forcer à le toucher. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette terreur dans les yeux de son amoureux. Il avait mal. Kurt lui manquait terriblement. Alors pour effacer la peine, il se plongeait corps et âme dans la pièce du lycée West Side Story. Il était en train de répéter sur scène en ce moment.

Kurt prit une décision. Son amour pour Blaine était plus grand que sa fierté. Il se dirigea vers la scène. Il avait décliné l'offre d'Artie d'aller fêter la première de la pièce avec tous les membres des New Directions au Breadstix. Il savait que Blaine n'y était pas allé non plus.

Kurt resta en retrait et regarda son petit-ami se mouvoir sur scène. Il était vraiment doué et le châtain aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer ainsi. Il se mit à rougir furieusement quand ses yeux dérivèrent sur le postérieur du bouclé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Blaine, par surprise, rata le mouvement qu'il entreprenait et manqua de tomber.

« Oh c'est toi Kurt »

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » dit le châtain en s'approchant lentement.

« Je te laisse la place. J'ai terminé de toute façon » répondit Blaine en récupérant ses affaires, sans une seule fois regarder Kurt dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté du châtain, celui-ci le retint par le poignet.

« Blaine, reste avec moi s'il te plaît » dit-il d'une infinie douceur.

« Oh, si tu veux »

Et contre toute attente, Kurt l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Blaine, après le temps initial de surprise, finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de bien-être.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Kurt. J'avais l'impression qu'un morceau de mon corps m'avait été arraché de force » souffle le bouclé dans le creux du cou de son copain.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » dit-il en frottant tendrement son dos, « écoute Blaine… »

« Non, laisse-moi parler Kurt, s'il te plaît »

Le châtain lui sourit et lui prit les deux mains.

« Je m'excuse pour avoir été le pire des cons à la soirée. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je me suis senti misérable que ton regard plein de peur soit dirigé vers moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. Je dois, au contraire, te protéger et te faire sentir en sécurité en toutes circonstances. Donc excuse-moi »

Blaine se tut et attendit que Kurt prenne la parole.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu peur mais au fond de moi je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal et que tu te serais arrêté tout seul. Ce qui m'a le plus blessé, c'est de te voir si à l'aise avec Sebastian. Lui il aime les bars gays, il est séduisant et … »

« Hé Kurt, bébé. Je me fous de Sebastian. Il n'est rien pour moi. Tu es la seule personne qui m'intéresse. Sebastian peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut, il ne sera jamais toi. Il n'a pas ta passion, ton ambition, ta voix envoutante, tes magnifiques yeux bleus, ta finesse d'esprit, tes remarques sarcastiques, ta classe ou même ta beauté. J'en oublie surement mais le plus important, il n'aura jamais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Alors je m'en fous que tu n'aimes pas les soirées dans les bars gays. Si j'avais à choisir entre passer une soirée tranquille dans tes bras et une sortie au Scandals, ce serait facile. Je resterais avec toi »

Kurt avait commencé à pleurer au milieu du discours de son bouclé.

« Non mon cœur, ne pleure pas » dit tendrement Blaine en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

Kurt s'approcha du bouclé et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaine laissa glisser ses bras autour de son cou et y répondit immédiatement. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Le baiser devint vite enfiévré quand Kurt passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son copain et quand il commença à la lui mordiller. Le bouclé gémit sous ce geste. Le châtain ne prenait jamais ce genre d'initiatives, non pas que ça lui déplaise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner accès et tous deux poussèrent un gémissement quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

Ils essayaient chacun de toucher le plus de parcelles possibles de l'autre. Leurs mains touchaient leurs torses, leurs visages, leurs cheveux. C'est comme s'ils essayaient d'enregistrer chaque sensations et qu'ils voulaient se boire l'un l'autre.

Trop rapidement, l'oxygène vint à leur manquer et ils se détachèrent en laissant néanmoins leurs fronts collés.

« Je t'aime tellement Blaine »

« Et moi encore plus »

Kurt ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit son petit-ami y décela une confiance infinie et un profond amour.

« Je suis prêt Blaine » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du bouclé.

« T-Tu es prêt ?! »

Kurt hocha lentement la tête.

« O-Ok, allons chez moi, mes parents sont absents »

Le châtain déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et ils partirent chez ce dernier. Le trajet avait été tendu mais les regards amoureux et remplis d'un désir nouveau les confirmèrent dans leur choix.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Blaine et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Kurt serrait la main du plus jeune très fort. Ils montèrent lentement dans la chambre du bouclé et celui-ci ferma la porte. Il tenait toujours la main de son petit-copain dans la sienne. Kurt était nerveux et tendu.

Pour le détendre, Blaine mit une chanson à jouer et revint vers Kurt. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à bouger en rythme avec la musique tandis qu'il murmurait les paroles à l'oreille de son amoureux.

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**Remember to let her into your heart**

**Then you can start to make it better**

**Hey Jude, don't be afraid**

**You were made to go out and get her**

**The minute you let her under your skin**

**Then you begin to make it better **

**And any time you feel the pain, **

**Hey Jude, refrain**

**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**

**For well you know, that it's a fool who plays it cool**

**By making his world a little colder**

**Na na na na**

**Hey Jude, don't let me down**

**You have found her now, go and get her**

**Remember to let her into your heart**

**Then you can start to make it better **

**So let it out and let it in **

**Hey Jude, begin**

**You're waiting for someone to perform with**

**And don't you know that it's just you**

**Hey Jude, you'll do**

**The movement you need is on your shoulder**

**Na na na na **

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**Remember to let her under your skin**

**Then you'll begin to make it better, better, better **

**Na na na na na na na**

**Hey Jude**

A la fin de la chanson, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et tendrement. Blaine dirigea Kurt vers le lit où ils se couchèrent. Ils échangèrent des caresses, des mots doux, des baisers et des regards qui en disaient long. Les vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver sur le sol. Les garçons se glissèrent sous les draps alors qu'ils ne portaient plus que leurs boxers et leurs maillots de corps.

Kurt recommença à embrasser fiévreusement Blaine et avança une main tremblante vers le bas de son haut. Il l'interrogea du regard pour lui demander la permission et Blaine l'embrassa encore plus fort pour toute réponse. Il le lui retira donc et le bouclé en fit autant avec le sien.

Ils touchèrent timidement la peau de l'autre. Kurt fut ravi de sentir quelques poils et des abdos finement dessinés et Blaine de découvrir à quel point la peau de son copain était douce et chaude. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les frissons que provoquaient les caresses. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine s'interrompit.

« Euh Kurt ? Comment veux-tu, euh… Dans quel sens veux-tu… »

Leurs deux visages étaient rouge pivoine.

« Hmm… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je te… Je veux dire que je te fasse l'amour pour cette fois ? » bafouilla Kurt.

« Non, c'est parfait » dit Blaine en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Ils reprirent leurs caresses et bien vite, Kurt se retrouva allongé sur Blaine. Ils gémirent fortement quand leurs torses nus et leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Kurt amorça un léger mouvement de bassin pour créer une friction et Blaine y répondit immédiatement. Tous deux gémirent de plus en plus.

« R-Retire tout Kurt, s'il te plaît » haleta le bouclé.

Le châtain s'exécuta et ils crièrent de plus belle quand leurs sexes nus se touchèrent. Les mouvements devinrent plus désordonnés et leur respiration plus erratique.

« Ha ! K-Kurt, arrête mon cœur ! Je vais venir »

Kurt se stoppa et embrassa Blaine.

« Dans le tiroir. Les préservatifs et le lubrifiant »

« Tu es mon premier et je suis le tien non ? »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Je voudrais tout ressentir. Sans aucune barrière entre nous. Si tu es ok, bien sûr… » proposa Kurt en rougissant.

« Bien sûr mon cœur »

Kurt sourit et se pencha pour attraper le lubrifiant. Il en étala sur ses doigts et se plaça entre les jambes de Blaine. Il commença à masser l'entrée de son amoureux et celui-ci gémit. Il finit par le pénétrer avec son doigt. Blaine poussa un petit cri et Kurt attendit qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion. Le bouclé commença à bouger donc le châtain le suivit. Quand ses gémissements devinrent plus nombreux, il entra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en lui.

« K-Kurt ! P-Plus ! P-Plus ! » supplia bruyamment Blaine.

Le châtain retira lentement ses doigts pour ne pas lui faire mal et d'une main très tremblante, il appliqua du lubrifiant sur son membre douloureux. Il s'aligna à l'entrée de Blaine.

« Tu es prêt mon amour ? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

Le bouclé hocha vivement la tête et Kurt entra en lui doucement. Il ferma les yeux et gémit fortement sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentit. Les chairs de Blaine entouraient parfaitement sa verge sensible. C'était chaud, humide, accueillant : le meilleur endroit du monde.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une larme couler sur la joue de son amoureux.

« Oh mon bébé, je t'ai fait mal ! Attends, je ressors ! » paniqua Kurt.

« N-Non, laisse-moi du temps mon cœur » dit-il en retenant son copain en lui.

Kurt déposa une multitude de baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre tandis qu'il masturbait le sexe de son chéri.

Blaine amorça un mouvement de hanches et Kurt bougea. Il commença par de doux et lents va-et-vient pour l'habituer. Puis il frappa la prostate du bouclé et celui-ci poussa un grand cri.

« Haaaan bébé ! Juste là ! Encooore ! »

Alors le châtain retapa dans la boule de nerfs sous le même angle.

« Oh ouuiiiiiiii ! Plus fort, plus vite Kurt ! »

Il accéléra ses mouvements et ils gémirent de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus fréquemment. Kurt sentit les muscles de l'intimité de son amoureux de resserrer autour de lui. La chaleur se propagea dans son ventre et ses testicules se contractèrent.

« M-Mon amour, je vais, je vais… »

« M-Moi aussi ! Continue mon cœur »

Et les deux hommes jouirent quasiment en même temps après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires. Blaine se libéra entre leurs deux torses quand il sentit le sexe de Kurt pulser en lui et le remplir d'un liquide chaud.

Ils crièrent tous les deux le nom de leur amour sous la libération.

Kurt se retira de Blaine lentement et se coucha à côté de lui. Le bouclé vint se blottir contre dans ses bras.

« Merci Kurt, c'était parfait »

« Ça l'était pour moi aussi. C'était magique »

« Je t'aime plus que tout mon cœur »

« Je t'aime autant mon amour »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en faisant passer tout leur amour dans ce baiser.

Il s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre : Blaine nichait contre le cou de Kurt et le châtain les bras enroulaient de manière protectrice autour du corps de son âme-sœur. 

**Voilà, voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre plein de guimauve vous aura plu !**

**La chanson chantée par Blaine est **Hey Jude** des Beatles :)**

**Laissez-moi vos idées de prompt et/ou votre avis dans une petite review !**

**A dans deux semaines pour les personnes qui me suivent dans Nuances ( FF point NET s/10310087/1/Nuances), sinon à bientôt pour les autres :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	5. Réconciliation mouillée

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté les chapitres précédents :)**

**Prompt de Brave Woodpecker :**_Kurt veut faire une surprise à Blaine en venant le chercher après son entrainement de boxe. Mais en entrant dans les vestiaires, il tombe sur Blaine qui prend sa douche._

**Donc j'espère qu'il te plaira :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**ENJOY!**

**Réconciliation mouillée**

Tous les New Directions étaient réunis sur scène avec Monsieur Schuester. Ils venaient de terminer leur chanson My Love is Your Love. Kurt adorait faire partie de cette petite famille. Leur professeur leur avait assuré que ce cours était facultatif pourtant ils étaient tous présents. Tous les slushies du monde, toutes les bousculades contre les casiers ne leur enlèveraient jamais la passion et le bonheur d'appartenir au Glee Club.

Après la répétition, les membres du groupe sortirent de l'auditorium. Il ne restait plus que Kurt et Blaine sur scène. Le châtain était assis sur le piano et le bouclé sur le banc derrière le clavier. Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Seulement des regards amoureux étaient lancés par les deux jeunes hommes. Cette semaine avait été éprouvante pour le couple. Ils venaient de connaître une assez importante dispute.

Kurt avait rencontré un garçon au magasin de musique et avait échangé son numéro avec lui. Ils s'envoyaient beaucoup de messages et Blaine avait fini par le découvrir. Il l'avait très mal pris et avait accusé le châtain de tromperie. Mais tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre après avoir exprimés ce qu'ils ressentaient en chanson et après avoir discutés à cœurs ouverts. Blaine avait proposé une séance de câlinage en signe de réconciliation mais son amoureux avait refusé à cause de la répétition de la chorale.

Kurt sortit de ses pensées quand Blaine prit la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce qu'on est ok maintenant ? » demanda-t-il timidement en baissant les yeux.

« Bien sûr Blaine. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser de côté comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé » répondit Kurt en s'allongeant sur le capot de l'instrument pour s'approcher du bouclé.

Le châtain releva le visage de son petit-ami du bout des doigts et il plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Ils brillaient d'émotions.

« Hey Blaine, ne sois pas triste chéri »

« J'ai cru te perdre. J'ai cru que tu m'abandonnerais pour ce gars » dit Blaine, les yeux de plus en plus humides.

Kurt descendit du piano et s'assit à côté de l'autre garçon.

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnera Blaine. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es mon premier et seul amour. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi et tu m'as fait me sentir aimé et en sécurité pour la première fois. Tu es plus important que tout le reste pour moi mon amour »

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de Blaine mais Kurt continua.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier devant Mademoiselle Pillsbury. Je t'aime et tu ne me perdras jamais. J'attendais d'avoir un moment seul avec toi pour te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur et on trouvera un moyen pour que ça fonctionne quand je serai à New York. Je ne te dirais jamais adieu, tu te souviens ? »

Le bouclé hocha la tête et serra son amoureux aussi fort que possible contre lui.

Kurt s'écarta et effaça les larmes sur le visage du bouclé en y déposant une multitude de baisers. Il finit par trouver sa douce bouche et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

« Je déteste quand on est fâché mon cœur » dit Blaine contre ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi. Mais l'essentiel c'est que l'on se retrouve à la fin »

« C'est vrai mais sans dispute, pas besoin de se réconcilier et… »

Kurt le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte »

Le visage de Blaine affichait un sourire éclatant. Il fondit sur la bouche si attrayante de son châtain.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement au début puis plus la chaleur montait entre eux et plus leur baiser devenait fougueux. Kurt commença à caresser le torse du bouclé mais celui-ci s'écarta à contrecœur. Kurt grogna à la perte de contact avec ses lèvres.

« Blaine… »

« Il faut que l'on se calme mon cœur »

Kurt fit une moue adorable.

« Mmh… Ton offre de câlins tient toujours ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Blaine avec un sourire très sexy sur le visage.

« Génial ! Allons-y alors ! »

Kurt se leva et s'empressa de rassembler leurs affaires.

« Kurt, attends. Je ne peux pas maintenant. J'ai un entraînement de boxe »

« Oh »

Kurt baissa les yeux, un air triste sur le visage.

« Mais, quand j'aurai terminé, on pourra aller chez moi… » dit le bouclé d'une voix suggestive en s'approchant de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus petit.

« Mmh ça semble être un compromis acceptable »

Il déposa de légers baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

« Tu me rejoindras ici ? Je vais répéter encore un peu »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure mon cœur » dit Blaine en déposant un dernier baiser plus long avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Il se déshabilla et enfila son ample short bleu et son haut sans manches blanc. Il se banda les mains et mit ses gants.

Il alla ensuite au sac de frappe et commença son entraînement. Il tapa dedans à un rythme régulier et faible au début. Il laissa ensuite tous les sentiments accumulés en lui sortir par ses poings. Il frappait pour la colère en pensant que Kurt le trompait, la jalousie à cause de ce Chandler, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Kurt, la peur de le perdre et la frustration quand il a refusé sa séance de pelotage. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche.

Ses coups étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus irréguliers. Il finit par arrêter quand il se sentit vider et quand ses muscles lui firent trop mal.

Il retourna dans les vestiaires. Comme il était assez tard, il n'y avait plus personne. Il retira ses gants et chercha son gel douche et sa serviette dans son casier. Il enleva ses habits et fila à la douche.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était toujours dans l'auditorium. Au bout de 45 minutes, il en eut marre de travailler et alla attendre Blaine devant les vestiaires.

Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit quelqu'un chanter mais sa voix était légèrement masqué par l'eau de la douche qui coulait.

**For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now **

Il entra et reconnut la voix de son bouclé.

**I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the boys stare  
Those lips and your blue eyes, oooh  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you, giggle  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do, uh**

Il sourit quand il entendit que Blaine avait changé les paroles pour qu'elles lui correspondent mieux.

Il ne remarqua personne dans les alentours alors il s'approcha des douches sans un bruit. Ce qu'il vit alors lui plut délicieusement.

**What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be, yeah  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice boy  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!**

Blaine se tenait sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur sa magnifique peau tannée. Ses superbes cheveux bouclaient dans tous les sens et, oh mon dieu, ce cul !

Kurt sentit son sexe devenir dur en un temps record. Sa voix terriblement sexy n'arrangeait en rien son état. Il décida de se dévêtir et de le rejoindre. Il était beaucoup trop chaud pour faire demi-tour. Alors qu'il s'approcha en silence, Blaine continua de chanter.

**Boys!  
Sometimes a boy just needs one, you know I need you  
Boys!  
To love him and to hold, I just want you to touch me  
Boys!  
And when a guy is with one, mmm, mmm  
Boys!  
Then he's in control! **

« AAAAH » hurla le bouclé quand il sentit quelqu'un se plaquer contre lui et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Then I'm in control ! » chantonna Kurt dans son oreille, « chut, ce n'est que moi mon amour » murmura-t-il sensuellement.

« Putain, tu m'as fichu la tro… »

Il pivota et s'interrompit devant le spectacle que lui offrait son petit-ami. Il était là, debout près de lui, complètement nu et totalement excité.

« Tu es tellement sexy mon cœur » dit Blaine, d'une voix rauque en caressant le torse du châtain.

« J'ai envie de toi Blaine »

« C'est trop risqué ici »

Son érection grandissante lui enlevait toute crédibilité.

« Alors repousse-moi » dit sensuellement Kurt en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Il plaqua le bouclé contre le mur et l'embrassa durement. Leurs langues créaient une danse érotique et violente pour prendre le contrôle sur celle de l'autre. Le châtain plaça ses mains sur les fesses de son copain et les fit rouler. Les deux garçons gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs verges sensibles entrèrent en contact. Ils amorcèrent un mouvement de bassin en même temps et haletèrent de plus belle. Le bouclé enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand et masturba leurs deux sexes simultanément, désireux de plus de contact.

« Tu voulais que je te touche mon amour ? Et bien tu vas être servi » dit Kurt d'une voix chaude.

Il le pénétra d'un doigt. Son amant soupira de plaisir. Le châtain en ajouta deux autres pour faire encore plus gémir son bouclé.

« Oui, ouiiii. P-Plus Kurt ! Je te veux t-toi, toi mon cœur » souffla Blaine entre deux cris.

Le châtain retira doucement ses doigts et aligna son érection à l'entrée du bouclé. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Tous deux crièrent : l'un à cause de l'étau de muscles chauds qui l'entouraient et l'autre pour la sensation exquise qui lui procurait la longueur de son copain.

Kurt ressortit complètement de Blaine et entra fortement. Le bouclé hurla de plaisir quand il frappa de plein fouet sa prostate. Il recommença le mouvement sous le même angle encore et encore pour entendre ce son délicieux.

« Haaan B-Blaine, c'est t-tellement… »

« B-Bon » compléta-t-il totalement essoufflé.

Ils continuèrent leurs va-et-vient. Trop rapidement, la chaleur vint grandir dans le bas-ventre des deux garçons.

« M-Mon amour, je suis t-tellement, tellement p-proche »

« M-Moi aussi, t'arrête pas ! »

Blaine se resserra autour de Kurt et jouit fortement sur le torse de son amoureux en de longues et chaudes giclées. Sous cette sensation, le châtain ne tarda pas à se libérer dans le brun en criant son prénom.

« Blaine, Blaine, BLAIIINE ! »

Le bouclé reposa ses jambes sur le sol et enlaça de toutes ses forces son amoureux. Ils reprirent doucement leur respirations l'un contre l'autre.

« Meilleur sexe… »

« De ma vie »

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre en ce moment.

« Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour. Ne doute jamais que tu es le seul dans mon cœur »

« Je t'aime encore plus mon cœur » dit Blaine en se nichant à nouveau dans les bras du châtain.

Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête puis un autre sur ses lèvres et ils quittèrent la douche.

Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent des vestiaires main dans la main.

Ils partirent chez le bouclé pour continuer leur réconciliation.

Blaine se dit que finalement les disputes n'étaient pas si terribles si elles finissaient toutes de cette manière tandis que Kurt s'endormait sur son torse.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus :)**

**La chanson chantée par Blaine est **Boys **de **Britney Spears :)

**Pour ce qui suivent Nuances, le chapitre 16 est en ligne!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos prompts et/ou votre avis dans une review. Ou en PM, ou sur Twitter (Klaiindy)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	6. Le bal

**Coucou !**

**Non, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Je n'avais pas spécialement l'inspiration c'est tout :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**Ce chapitre traite le prompt de Lysendra : **_après le bal de promo._

**ENJOY !**

**Le bal**

« Et la reine de promo est… »

Le principal Figgins lorgna tour à tour le papier qu'il tenait entre les mains et le gymnase rempli.

« … Kurt Hummel »

Le cœur de Kurt rata plusieurs battements avant de s'emballer à une vitesse folle. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards moqueurs ni à ceux emplis de pitié et se faufila hors de cette pièce devenue étouffante. Il n'entendit pas non plus les appels ou les pas précipités de Blaine, son adorable petit-ami.

Quelle humiliation ! Il avait mal et avait honte mais non, il ne craquerait pas, non il ne laisserait pas tous ces primates d'homophobes l'atteindre.

Kurt courait, courait toujours plus loin de toutes ces moqueries. Il allait franchir la porte de sortie du lycée quand une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes le héla :

« Kurt, attends-moi, ralentis je t'en prie » appela Blaine à travers le couloir.

Le châtain s'arrêta et se retourna vers son petit-ami. Celui-ci se posta juste devant lui.

« Mon cœur, je suis dés… »

« Non Blaine, s'il te plaît. Ne t'excuse pas. Tout ça n'est pas ta faute alors ne t'excuse pas » le coupa Kurt.

« Je sais mais ça me fait mal de savoir que des gens nous détestent assez pour nous faire subir des choses pareilles »

« Peu importe, je m'en vais. Ils n'ont qu'à se trouver une autre personne à martyriser ce soir » dit le châtain en pivotant vers la sortie.

« Kurt, attends. Ne pars pas »

La voix de Blaine était tremblante d'émotions et suppliante. Cela obligea Kurt à se retourner et de voir son expression douce et triste.

« Reste avec moi mon cœur. Seulement un instant. Tu pourras rentrer ensuite si tu le souhaites » implora le bouclé en lui tendant la main.

« D'accord, pour toi Blaine. Mais ne m'oblige pas à y retourner… »

« Non, cette décision t'appartient. Je veux juste qu'on parle tous les deux. Allons se poser quelque part, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et prit la main que le bouclé lui tendait toujours. Ils traversèrent les couloirs déserts et trouvèrent un coin convenable pour s'assoir. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux garçons ne prononça un mot. Ils restèrent juste assis contre les casiers main dans la main.

« Je peux te dire un secret ? » chuchote Blaine de peur de rompre le silence.

« Bien sûr Blaine »

« Je déteste les bals »

Kurt ne répondit rien. Le bouclé, inquiet par ce manque de réactions, tourna son visage vers celui de l'autre. La colère qu'il y vit lui serra le cœur.

« Kurt, je su… »

Le châtain se leva subitement et le regarde avec froideur.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté mon invitation ? Tu voulais voir les autres m'humilier de la sorte ? C'est sûr c'est vraiment drôle de voir le gay de service se faire traîner dans la boue »

« Kurt, je comprends ce qu… »

« Non, non ! Ne me dis pas que tu me comprends. Je doute fort que tu aies vécu un truc pareil, alors ne me dis pas que tu comprends » cria Kurt.

Blaine soupira, baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Son petit-ami était très dur mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il comprenait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il releva la tête et il ne put empêcher aux larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Quand le regard bleu glacial de Kurt revint sur le visage du bouclé, il s'en voulut énormément pour ses paroles. Blaine était là pour lui et il était le seul à l'avoir suivi après l'annonce. Il aurait voulu se mettre des claques pour ses mots horribles qu'il avait sorti et qui avaient fait apparaître les larmes aux coins des superbes yeux noisette de son amoureux.

« Mon amour, excu… »

Il fut coupé par la voix douce et brisée de l'autre garçon :

« Je t'ai accompagné parce que tu semblais si heureux de me le demander. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu. Parce que je voulais surmonter ma peur et plus que tout, je voulais que tout le monde voit à quel point j'étais fier d'être au bras de la magnifique personne que tu es »

« Oh Blaine… » dit Kurt en s'agenouillant devant son petit-ami.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour voir ton humiliation, comment l'aurais-je su d'ailleurs ? Je voulais juste que ces ignorants voient que, même si on est gay, on est normal et heureux »

Le châtain serra aussi fort qu'il le put son copain contre lui. Il voulut l'embrasser mais se retint de peur de se faire attaquer, même s'ils étaient isolés. A la place, il caressa la joue du plus petit, ce qui le fit rougir.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? »

« Hmm… On pourra en parler dans un endroit plus… intime, si ça te convient ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Kurt en se relevant et en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Blaine le regarda réajuster son costume, d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Nous allons y retourner tous les deux. Je mérite ma couronne »

« Kurt… »

« Je sais mais malgré ce que tu as vécu, peu importe ce que c'est, tu as eu le courage de venir aujourd'hui. Donc je dois, à mon tour, me montrer courageux face à tous les lâches de cette école »

« Je suis tellement fier de toi »

Le châtain lui sourit tendrement.

« Peu importe ce qu'ils diront ou feront, ils ne nous briseront jamais. Pas tant que l'on est ensemble »

Kurt tendit la main au bouclé pour l'aider à se relever.

« On est ok ? »

« Oui mon cœur » sourit Blaine, « allons chercher ta couronne »

Ils retournèrent dans le gymnase où tous les yeux furent braqués sur eux. Blaine murmura un « courage » à l'oreille de son copain avant qu'il monte sur l'estrade se faire couronner.

Ensuite Kurt se retrouva seul sur la piste de danse après le départ de Karofsky, roi du bal. Enfin, pas tout à fait seul.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » demanda Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« Avec plaisir » répondit le châtain.

Ils savaient que tout le monde les regardait mais dès qu'ils furent enlacés plus rien ne comptait. La musique débuta et les couples affluèrent sur la piste.

« Tu as réussi mon cœur » chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de l'autre garçon.

« Non Blaine. Nous avons réussi » répondit Kurt en accentuant la pression de son bras sur son dos.

« Tu es adorable. Toi et moi contre le monde mon cœur »

Kurt se retint de faire une remarque sur la niaiserie de son petit-ami et profita juste de sa présence.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut partir après cette danse ? »

« Oui si tu veux. Je rentrerai chez moi après »

« Hmm… Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la nuit avec moi ? Enfin si mon père est d'accord et si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« Ce sera avec plaisir Kurt » le coupa le bouclé.

Sur ce, la musique s'arrêta.

« Oh… Oh ! Génial, allons-y alors » dit Kurt, les joues rouges.

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture du châtain. Le trajet fut très silencieux.

Arrivés à la maison des Hummel-Hudson, les garçons ne dirent toujours rien. Ils se prirent les mains et pénétrèrent dans l'habitation.

Burt vint à leur rencontre en entendant la porte se fermer.

« Oh c'est vous les garçons ! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? » demanda le père, inquiet.

Devant leur manque de réaction, il continua :

« On vous a embêté, c'est ça ? Parle-moi fiston »

Kurt serra la main de Blaine plus fort et répondit à son père :

« Ils m'ont élu reine du bal papa »

« Oh c'est pas vrai… Quelle bande de petits cons ! »

« Est-ce que Blaine peut rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je t'en prie papa »

Burt les regarda à tour de rôle. Ils avaient l'air épuisés et à bout de nerf.

« C'est d'accord »

Après tout Blaine avait été intégré dans leur famille depuis longtemps et il s'était toujours montré poli et respectueux. Les garçons remercièrent et dirent bonne nuit à Burt. Avant qu'ils ne descendent dans la chambre de Kurt, il les interpela :

« Je vous fais confiance les garçons »

Ils se contentèrent de lui sourire.

Ils se préparèrent pour aller se coucher et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, sans se toucher et en se regardant.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'on m'a fait Kurt ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler tu sais »

« Oui mais je veux le partager avec toi. Tu mérites de savoir »

« D'accord. Je t'écoute » dit le châtain en liant leurs mains.

Le bouclé prit une inspiration et se lança :

« J'étais en quatrième et je venais de faire mon coming out. Pour la première fois, le bal de Sadie Hawkins était organisé. J'étais curieux alors j'y suis allé tout seul. Personne ne me parlait à l'époque et tout le monde se moquait de moi. La soirée s'est étonnamment bien passée. Seulement à la fin, j'attendais ma mère et il n'y avait plus personne. Des mecs sont venus, m'ont tabassé, m'ont déshabillé, m'ont craché et uriné dessus. Ils m'ont laissé là. Ma mère m'a trouvé nu sur le trottoir. Le lendemain, j'étais transféré dans un autre lycée. Je me suis ensuite mis à la boxe pour pouvoir me défendre si ça venait à se reproduire »

Kurt le regardait avec horreur à travers ses larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu Blaine. Je suis tellement égoïste. Je t'ai fait venir ce soir et je t'ai balancé toutes ces horreurs au visage » sanglota-t-il.

« Non ne pleure pas Kurt » dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que ces pleurs cessent. Il s'écarta ensuite.

« Si j'ai accepté de t'accompagner, c'est pour que cette horreur ne t'arrive pas mon cœur. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu étais en colère. Et puis, je dois dire que j'aurais sûrement regretté toute ma vie de ne pas t'avoir vu dans ce superbe kilt »

« C'est vrai » rit Kurt, « tu sais Blaine, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit » ajouta-t-il après un silence.

« Je sais mon cœur, je sais »

« Est-ce que je peux me blottir contre toi » demanda le châtain en rougissant.

« Bien sûr. Viens là »

Blaine se mit sur le dos et Kurt plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou et son bras autour de sa taille. Le bouclé enroula ses bras autour du plus grand d'un geste possessif et protecteur.

« Je me sens en sécurité avec toi mon amour. Tu es le petit-ami parfait »

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Kurt. Jamais »

Le châtain releva la tête et regarda les lèvres du bouclé. Celui-ci brisa la distance entre eux et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de son copain. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, doucement, amoureusement. Ils finirent par se séparer, en manque d'oxygène. Kurt se replaça contre le torse du bouclé en soupirant de bien-être.

« Est-ce que je suis malade de dire que j'ai passé une soirée excellente ? » chuchota le plus grand.

« Non je ne crois pas » répondit Blaine en traçant des lignes imaginaires dans le dos de son amoureux.

« De toute façon, même l'enfer serait agréable tant que je suis avec toi »

Blaine ne répondit pas mais déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de la tête du châtain. Celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé mon cœur »

« Moi aussi Blaine. Toi et moi contre le monde mon amour »

« Toi et moi contre le monde »

Et les deux amoureux s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de leur paradis personnel.

**Et voilà…**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Nuances, le chapitre 21 est en ligne et le chapitre 22 arrive vendredi.**

**Gros bisous, à bientôt !**

**Cindy :)**


End file.
